Esto debe ser una broma
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: A las moiras les ha parecido buena idea presentarles a los semidioses sus hijos del futuro. ¿Pero cómo tomarán ellos la noticia? ¿Cómo reaccionarán al saber quiénes serán los otros padres? Habrá como en todas mis historias Femslash, Slash y Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Los OCs son míos excepto los que me envíen los lectores.

En ese caso, notificaré a quiénes les pertenecen.

Shock.

Los mestizos estaban disfrutando de su desayuno. Hacía dos días que algunos romanos habían ido de visita y esa noche habían tenido una pequeña (gran) celebración.

Algunos estaban más despiertos que otros.

Jason por ejemplo, tenía los ojos casi cerrados y la cabeza se le caía.

Percy descansaba la cara contra su mano tratando de no dormirse.

Nico refunfuñaba contra el día por comenzar tan pronto y apuñalaba su comida con el tenedor.

Travis bostezaba tapándose la boca cada vez que alguien le miraba.

Potentes luces de diferentes colores bañaron el pavellón y antes de darse cuenta, todos estaban en el salón de los tronos con las mesas y la comida.

Algunos se habían caído de culo al suelo debido al extraño viaje.

Annabeth fue la más rápida en reaccionar.

-Mis dioses. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Ellos la miraron sin expresión.

Las moiras se presentaron ante todos ellos.-Hola nuestros queridos héroes.

-Estamos encantadas de veros sin que tengamos que presagiar la muerte de ninguno… Aún…

-Queremos presentaros a algunas personas muy particulares.

-Son semidioses como vosotros.

-Pero vienen del futuro.

Percy estaba mareado de escucharlas.

Hablaban pero no sabía quién decía qué.

Los mestizos miraban a las divinidades con caras incrédulas.

Ellas no dijeron nada más.

Con dos palmadas, algunas cazadoras, amazonas, Tyson y demás, cayeron del techo.

Con otras palmadas, un montón de personas encapuchadas aparecieron.

-Que disfrutéis de la experiencia.

-Al fin y al cabo, vais a conocer a vuestros hijos.

La gran sala se llenó de jadeos pero las moiras ya habían desaparecido. No sin antes hacerles prometer a los dioses que no matarían a nadie.

Los semidioses cuchicheaban entre ellos muy nerviosos.

No sabían si querían conocer a sus futuros retoños aunque les alegraba esa perspectiva. normalmente los semidioses griegos no tenían esa suerte.

Zeus, tan dramático como siempre, les hizo guardar silencio tras soltar algunos truenos.

Nota:

Los semidioses tendrán hijos con un dios cada uno y si queréis con algún semidiós.

Así que no habrá parejas.

Nico puede tener hijos tanto con Will como con Jason o Leo. Uno de cada.

¿Por qué?

Pues porque a todos y todas nos encanta el caos y la locura.

Pero primero escribiré dioses con mestizos.

Se aceptan ideas.


	2. Y se desmayó

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Yo no gano beneficio económico alguno escribiendo esto.

Nota: Este personaje le pertenece a DiAngeloFamilia.

Espero que te guste.

Y se desmayó.

Un chico se adelantó.

Era alto pero no demasiado, delgado, su piel eraa olivácea, su cabello azabache y sus ojos color verdemar.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo bajo una chaqueta roja a cuadros, pantalones cortos negros e iba descalzo.

-¿Cuántas cuentas llevas en tu collar? -Se sorprendió Austin.

-Trece. Es el mismo número de años que tengo.

El hijo de Apolo silbó impresionado.

Todos estaban muy tensos esperando saber de quien sería hijo.

El ambiente se sentía pesado y en todos podía leerse la espectación.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Samuel.

-¿Apellidos? ¿Padres? ¡No nos dejes así! -Se quejó Travis exaltado.

-¿La piel y los ojos no te dicen nada? -Preguntó Annabeth.

-¡No! ¡Puede ser de cualquiera!

-Como ya sabréis, porque lo he dejado caer antes, tengo trece años.

Todos seguían mirándolo tratando de buscar respuestas sin éxito.

Sus miradas parecían querer atravesar su cabeza para descubrir todos sus secretos.

-Puedo hablar con los caballos, controlar el agua y respirar bajo ella.

Percy jadeó.

-¿Cómo? -Palideció.

-También puedo controlar la tierra, convocar esqueletos y viajar por las sombras.

Nico miró a su alrededor sobresaltado.

-Tal vez sea hijo de Hazel. -Comentó Jason.

-Mis padrinos son tía Hazel y Jason.

-Solo para asegurarnos. ¿Tus padres son Nico y Percy? -Quiso saber Reina.

-Mi nombre completo es Samuel di Angelo Jackson.

Will les miró en silencio.

La pretora romana se incorporó de un salto y le hizo una llave a un atónito hijo del dios del mar.

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a tocar a Nico? ¡Ya puedes correr graecus! -Bramó.

Tras compartir una mirada alarmada con Nico, el héroe del Olimpo se desmayó.

Su padre le despertó cuando la pretora de Nueva Roma se alejó.

-¡Por los mares! He soñado que tenía un hijo con Nico. -Su tono de voz había bajado conforme hablaba al mirar a Samuel.

-Hola. -Susurró en un hilo de voz.

Di Angelo miraba a un punto fijo en la pared sin decir nada.

-Voy a tener un hijo con Jackson. -Musitó.

No sabía como sentirse. Por un lado se sentía aterrado y por otro maravillado.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Leo para aligerar el ambiente.

Dos miradas ceñudas y heladas se clavaron en su persona.

Él ni se inmutó.

En respuesta, Samuel sonrió secretamente y se sentó junto a un pálido Percy.

El joven semidiós solo atinó a alborotarle el pelo a su futuro hijo.


	3. Es ardiente

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcáis así como el universo le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Es ardiente.

Los semidioses miraban a los chicos cubiertos del futuro con recelo.

Habían visto las caras de Nico y Percy y no querían ni imaginar lo que sentirían ellos al descubrir que tendrían hijos con a saber quien.

Un chico trotó hasta el pequeño estrado que habían colocado a un lado de la sala para que todos pudieran ver bien.

Y también porque Dioniso era fan de un buen espectáculo.

El joven que había subido era alto, delgado, con el pelo rubio alborotado y los ojos castaños.

Llevaba un mono de trabajo como los que se ponían los hijos de Hefesto para trabajar.

-¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis al sexi, ardiente, genial...

El adolescente seguía hablando y autoalavándose mientras la mayoría de mestizos miraban a un despreocupado Leo.

-Soy Devon Valdez y como ya he dicho, soy ardiente. -Se prendió en llamas logrando unas carcajadas nerviosas por parte del otro semidiós usuario del fuego en la sala.

Cuando dejó de arder, la gente le contemplaba sin parpadear.

-¿Estoy desnudo otra vez? -Preguntó en un lamento.

Algunos asintieron.

-Papá Will va a cabrearse. -Suspiró.

Hefesto sonrió y le colocó otro mono idéntico al que llevaba.

-Gracias.

-¿Solace, estás bien? -Nico le pasaba la mano or delante de los ojos.

-S sí. -Murmuró. -¿P pero ha dicho papá Will?

El hijo de Hades asintió.

-¿Un hijo? ¿Con Valdez? -Gimió.

-No es tan malo. -Leo le sonrió más cerca de lo que debería.

-Se suponía que debía decir cuales eran mis padres después de toda la presentación pero lo distinto es divertido.

-Un hijo con Leo Valdez. -Repitió Will.

-Papá, voy a pensar que te arrepientes de tenerme. -Devon hizo un puchero.

-Yo no he dicho eso. -Susurró.

-Claro que no. ¿Quién se arrepentiría de mí?

-Deja de hacer el tonto y preséntate. -Dijo Samuel en tono cansino.

-Aguafiestas. -Se quejó el rubio.

-Lo que sea. Pero preséntate.

-Puedo controlar el fuego, soy un mecánico genial, puedo sanar heridas leves y huesos y soy un desastre con el arco y con cualquier arte que no implique construir cosas.

Apolo hizo un puchero.

-¿Cómo puede ser?

-Pues porque mi genialidad, si bien no tiene límites, no podría ser tan perfecta.

El dios del sol pareció conforme con la explicación.

-Mis padrinos son tío Jason y tía Lou.

El hijo de Zeus abrazó a Leo y la descendiente de Hécate a Will.

-¿Tienes novio o novia? -Preguntó Travis logrando que los futuros padres le miraran.

El médico parecía querer atravesarlo y el usuario del fuego tenía una expresión de curiosidad.

-Eso, es un secreto... Todavía. -Sonrió y bajó del estrado lanzándose contra sus padres que seguían sentados cerca.


End file.
